


A Destiny Fulfilled

by ofiutt



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s03e21 Sozin's Comet Part 4 Avatar Aang, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofiutt/pseuds/ofiutt
Summary: A few more centimeters from the view of the pair implicated the sun’s reconciliation with the earth that dwelled them, but not before the epoch of discrepancy between the Avatar and Firelord united in atonement at last.
Relationships: Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	A Destiny Fulfilled

Aang concluded his meditation with an agape of his eyes, and his stomach practically fluttered as a result when Zuko approached him in display of his Fire Lord attire. The monk didn’t realize how similar Zuko looked to his father before seeing him donned in the same raiment; not to say that the older teen wasn’t any less fetching now, though… 

“What? Do I scare you?” Zuko chaffed, bestowing an obscure grin at Aang who mentally hastened for his next choice of words. “N-no. It's just different, is all,” the shorter boy replied, twisting his face away. Zuko sighed. “I can't believe a year ago my purpose in life was hunting you down. And now …”

“And now we’re friends,” Aang interjected, beaming. Zuko turned his head sideways, half-lidded eyes averted to the floor in an expression the former couldn’t quite detect. “Yeah, we _are_ friends.” Aang furrowed his brows pensively. “I can't believe a year ago I was still frozen in a block of ice. The world's so different now,” he pondered.

The older teen placed a hand upon his shoulder consolingly. “And it's gonna be even more different... when we build it together.” Zuko kneeled down and wrapped his arms around the monk, who returned the hug with a buoyant grin from ear to ear.

Zuko was the first to walk outside when he heard the echo of a walloped gong. The crowd beneath him expressed their commendation with rowdy hurrahs before Zuko raised a hand in taciturnity. “Please. The real hero is the Avatar.”

Aang appeared behind the older teen and walked forwards until standing beside him. The audience emblazoned their presence as Aang turned his head slightly towa Zuko, distantly admiring his semblance by the corner of his view. “Today this war is finally over!” Another elated uproar was elicited by the crowd until Zuko continued his proclamation.

“I promised my uncle that I would restore the honor of the Fire Nation. And I will.” Zuko attempted to descry his audience in search of their friends before resuming his speech. “The road ahead of us is challenging. A hundred years of fighting has left the world scarred and divided.”

Aang keenly rotated nearby to see the older teen glancing back with a warm smile, before shifting his direction back to the assemblage. “But with the Avatar's help, we can get it back on the right path and begin a new era of _love_ and _peace_.” Zuko kneeled in place as a Fire Sage approached behind him, the royal headpiece being cradled in both palms.

The elderly man stopped nigh the boy’s back and hefted the artifact into the air before placing it in his top knot. “All hail Firelord Zuko!” the Sage announced, and everyone began resounding the domain with buoyant cheers once more as Zuko arose from his stance.

-

Momo leaped upon the table and chittered. “Oh, you think you can do a better job, Momo?” Sokka inquired reproachfully. The winged-lemur chittered again as Aang began walking outside. “Hey, my belly's not that big anymore. I've really trimmed down,” Iroh discerned. “Well I think you all look perfect!” Toph exclaimed, evoking a resonance of beguiled laughter from the rest of the group.

The monk strolled past Appa to pet him briefly before moving towards the rim of the balcony to watch the sunset. Zuko quietly approached him from behind with a subtle grin and startled Aang with abrupt jabs to his sides. Both teens followed the sudden maneuver with an upsurge of their own laughter before the Firelord bestowed a faint smile at the shorter boy, who reciprocated the expression with a wider one of his own; a visible flush heating up Aang’s face.

Zuko placed a hand on his shoulder (a gesture the Avatar found himself to grow more desirous in receiving) and they embraced in each other’s arms. The boys detached their figures slightly from one another as they opened their eyes, and the two of them couldn’t seem to repress the smiles remaining daubed across their faces. Zuko distantly perceived that he hadn’t felt this genuinely, well, _happy_ since his short-lived merriment when he was around Aang’s age.

He and the latter released themselves completely and gazed at the horizon in shared serenity before the Firelord averted his gaze towards the shorter boy, who returned the glance before the former pulled him in and abruptly pressed his lips against the Avatar’s.

The contact elicited a muffled noise from Aang before he encircled the older teen’s neck with his arms as he smiled into the kiss, balancing himself on the tips of his toes to accommodate their height difference. Zuko emphasized their subsume with the caress of his forearms across Aang’s back, tipping his head downwards so the two of them could engage properly in their kiss.

A few more centimeters from the view of the pair implicated the sun’s reconciliation with the earth that dwelled them, but not before the epoch of discrepancy between the Avatar and Firelord united in atonement at last.


End file.
